Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years are gaming devices and virtual reality (VR) devices, which rely on a graphics processing unit (GPU) to render graphics from a computing device to a display device based on rendering instructions received from the computing device. In gaming devices, an image to be produced on a display device can be oriented or modified based on user input (e.g., movement of a gamepad button or stick to cause movement of the orientation of the scene, introduction of items into the scene, etc.). Similarly, in VR devices, the image to be produced on a display device can be oriented or modified based on user input, where the input may include detecting movement of the user's head (e.g., detected movement of the VR device mounted on the user's head).
In any case, the device may detect a desired change of orientation at any given time (e.g., by detecting change in head position). Where the change of orientation occurs near a time that the image is displayed by the device or where multiple changes are processed by the device in a short period of time (e.g., due to quick or continuous head movement), however, the device may not have that correct orientation of the image rendered for display (e.g., because the predicted head position is slightly incorrect from the actual head position at the time of rendering the image). Conventional devices have attempted to address this issue by overrendering the image at a resolution greater than a predicted visible region on the display, such to result in rendering of a larger image that may correspond to the change of orientation, and then reprojecting a relevant portion of the overrendered image on the display based on determining the desired portion of the image (e.g., based on head position).